Bonding over ice tea
by Xluv-hogwartsX
Summary: *DRARRY ONESHOT* Fate pulls the two boys together and they begin to bond over ice tea.


**I dont own harry potter.**

 **This story is a drarry oneshot where Harry and Draco bond over ice tea.**

Harry walked into Starbucks for his daily ice tea - He walked up to the old man who was taking orders at the counter.

"Hello sir" He said. " Can I get you somthing?"

"Yes please" Harry replied "I'll have a strawberry ice tea."

"Coming right up - What name would you like us to put onto your cup" He asked looking at Harry with screwed up eyes. "You look like a Fredrick to me."

"Thats what you said yesterday" Harry laughed...

"Oh I remember you... Your the gay man - The one that writes the umbrella articles in the newspaper!" The man said with a smile growing on his pale wrinkled face.

"Indeed I am" Harry laughed. "Never met someone who seemed so eager to see me."

"Not eager... Just exited!" He replied, scribbling some writing onto the cup.

"Ok - You can collect your ice tea over there" He said pointing at a tall blonde boy at the till.

Harry walked over to the till and waited in the queue.

As he was waiting he couldn't stop himself from staring at the boy, he looked so friendly, but that seemed to be an act. In the inside he probably had more of a story; more of a character to him.

DMHPDMHP

"Who the heck is Gay umbrella newspaper man?" The boy asked before looking down at Harry who had just turned bright red.

"Well I'm guessing its you..." He said looking down at Harry who was the only one there.

"Yeah... He got the name from my job... I write the umbrella articles in the newspaper"

"Wow... I love those! I read them every week. I loved the story on the girl who turned out to be in love with her sister in law instead of her husband."

"Oh yeah... Had to travel to Wales to get that one." Harry laughed "You a member of the LGBT society?"

"I am yes..."

Harry nodded at the boy and turned round and walked a few steps before turning around again.

"Whats your name?"

Harry stared into the boys eyes. Silver, unusual eye colour, he wondered if it was genetic or if he was just his own interesting person.

"Draco" He said... "Draco Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you Draco - I'm Harry." Harry said as he nodded. "Mabye we can have a talk about the LGBT society once you are off your shift."

Harry sat down at a table with his notebook and pen.

He wrote...

Wednesday 7th August.

 **Pride**

Then he thought...

 _What do I write?_

 _Work Harry... You have to work..._

 _I can't work..._

 _Harry work or you will get the sack._

 _I know I will not get the sack... Too many people read my articles_

 _Don't risk it Harry_

 _I'm preoccupied at the moment._

 _Exactly... Your too focused on the Starbucks boy._

 _But he... he..._

 _HARRY WORK!_

Harry had this argument with himself many times before acually putting pen to paper.

He needed to write the article... What if he did get the sack?

He might have to lower himself to having to get a job in _Starbucks._

 _Starbucks isn't bad... Draco works in Starbucks... And he's great._

 _You met this guy 2 minutes ago and you already can't get him out of your tangled and messed up mind._

 _Snap out of it Harry... WRITE._

Harry started to write about the pride festival. He was interupted by the silver eyed Starbucks boy.

"Hello" He said handing him another ice tea. "On the house"

Harry gladly accepted this as he had downed his own as soon as he bought it.

"What are you writing?" He asked.

"Writing about the pride festival"

"Oh yeah... I remember the council were doing a trial one this year, I wonder how it goes."

"Should be good... I hope. My job will go downhill if it doesn't"

"Aw thats a shame... I work here to take up time in my miserable life... My family fortune holds enough to keep me and 100 others going for the rest of our lifes... But why bother sitting around watching Lord of the Rings all day when you could be here, meeting people, and bonding over ice tea."

Harry laughed and put down his work.

"What time do you finish?" He asked.

"five." He replied smiling as he walked back to the counter and put on a jacket.

Harry put his pen and notebook back into his bag and stood up.

"Good job its five right now." Draco said running back over to Harry who was about to leave the building.

"Great!" Harry replied with a chuckle to his voice.

 _He is not what I imagined him to be like... He's better than i imagined._

the two walked for a while until they sat upon a park bench.

Draco broke the silence.

"So when did you figure out you were gay?" He asked quickly turning his head around to look at Harry.

"Well this is quite funny acually - Not allowed to put it in my articles though - I was dating this scottish girl in my 5th year at high school, her former boyfriend had jusy been killed and she couldn't get over it. She once ran away from me leaving me in this strange little tea shop... That was the end of us. I then dated this other girl who was much nicer... She had no dead boyfriends but her brother _was_ my best friend, I was engaged to her but had to end it when I relised somthing wasn't right... when I relised I was gay. I acually haven't spoke to my friend since... He was so set on me and him becoming 'in laws'"

"Hard life mate" Draco laughed. "I think I've just always known, I took no interest in girls the same as my friends did... No one knew though... I didn't tell anyone, all the girls flirted with me but I just told them to shove off and get on with thier lifes." Draco said in a manner causing Harry to laugh.

The two had a good conversation about different subjects they sat there until dark and each eventually retured to their own flats.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

2 years had passed since fate pulled the two men together in Starbucks...

"Draco will you marry me?" Harry asked with a large grin on his face.

"Yes" Draco replied with happiness running through his blood.

 **A/N - Never done Drarry before but like... Worth a try right?**

 **Drarry is one of my main ships and I quite like my tiny Drarry oneshot.**

 **Keep reading x**


End file.
